The Epilogues
by Miracleboy5200
Summary: Aang is injuried and everyone is suffering with him. Zuko has a revelation. Suki is in a situation. Iroh is in a prison cell yearning for tea. Need i say more?
1. Chapter 1 The Grieving

This is my first avatar fanfic. I decided to write how i thought book 3 was going to start. Hope you enjoy it!

**The Grieving**

It was only a few hours since they had left Ba sing sae. The sky was dark and cloudy showing no stars shining nor was there any light from the moon. Everything had gone bad so quickly. Ba Sing Sae the last remaining earth city that stood between the Fire nation and victory in the war was now taken. Now the world's only hope was Aang. But his injury was so severe it was unknown at the time if he would still be able to fight. Sokka thought that the best place to hide was back at the Serpents pass. It was vast and narrow it wouldn't be easy for the fire nation to find them. No one objected they were too distraught to object. Sokka landed in in the exact spot were they camped the first time they were there. Either Coincidently or purposefully no one knew why and didn't bother to ask him.

No one talked that evening; they were too concerned about Aang. It was so dark that night that anyone who wanted to have decent nights sleep would have no trouble doing so. But Sokka, Toph, the Earth King and Katara were too depressed to sleep. None of them, however, could shake the fact that at any origins minute the fire nation would surprise attack them. Just in case an attack did come they wanted to be ready this time. However Sokka doubted that Princes Azula would bother sending anyone after them anytime soon. "_She's taken the city, Aang is seriously injured, and the fire nation is now, more or less, victorious. Why would she come after us?" _he grinned sadly as he began gathering firewood. He couldn't believe how quick the tide had changed. One minute they saved the city from Long Feng only to turn around and lose it again to princess Azula. His mind quickly flashed back to Mai and Ty Li who were dressed in the Kyoshi suits. He knew that there was only one way they could have gotten them. Sokka looked up in the sky whispering, "_Suki… are you still alive_?"

Toph had volunteered to take the first watch that evening. She stood at the base of a cliff were the camp was, she listened for any mysterious vibrations. Though she was tired from the long day of fighting she had to do her part to help. She didn't want anyone else to get hurt tonight. Though there were thousands of suspicious vibrations none of them posed any threat. If the fire nation did attempt an attack she would know about it. Occasionally she would listen to Aangs pulse just to reassure herself he was still alive. " _Come on twinkle toes don't give up!_" Though she knew that nobody was going to come after them she continued her watch to keep herself entertained.

Appa had fallen asleep as soon as they had landed. The Earth King sat next to the bison with Basco, his pet bear, snuggled next to him. He began to contemplate everything that had happened to him._ "I can't believe Long Feng my most trustworthy adviser would betray me. He always watched out for me and protected ever since I had taken the thrown I thought he was my friend. Then I find out he's been manipulating me into thinking that everything is fine when in fact we are at war with the fire nation, Then The fire nation princess manages to take command of the dai lee overthrow my government and take control of my city. How could this happen…How could this happen!" _Basco moaned silently. The earth King looked down at basco. He patted his head shamefully " Don't Worry Basco we'll be alright." He glanced over at Katara who sat on the far side of the cliff with Aang. "_And what about Aang is he going to make it?_

Another tear rolled down Katara's cheek_ "Please wakeup Aang"_. Though she was able to heal the wound that was done by Azula. The lighting blast had left a terrible scare on Aangs back. The only time he opened his eyes was when they left the city. Since then he remained in some kind of comatose state. Katara remained by his side, she Refused to leave him for a second, not even after Appa had landed, and when the camp was made. Aang lay in Katara's sleeping bag. Occasionally he would let out a low grumble whenever his back began to pain him. Whenever it happened Katara always clenched his hand, letting him know that she was right there with him. For some reason he would relax whenever she did that. Still his eye's remained closed.

Two day's later.

When the sun set on the second day Aang had still not shown any signs of recovery and Katara had still not left his side. She had remained by his side both night and day not eating and not sleeping. She just sat there they're glaring at him like a mother bird guarding a hatchling. The others had begun to worry about her. Her face was becoming pale, her eyelids had begun to swell up, and her eye's were red from the lack of sleep. Though Toph, Sokka and the Earth king had offered to watch him so she could rest she would always reply, "No thank you I'm fine." No matter what they said or did Katara would not leave Aangs side. Sokka had seen her like this before right after their village was attacked. After their mother was killed in the raid they had buried her and the other victims a short distance from their village. Katara would frequently go and sit by their mother's grave and remain there all day. He was too distraught then to talk to her about it but Sokka didn't want katara to feel that pain again. Grabbing an apple from the food bag he walked over to Katara and sat next to her. For a while neither of them spoke. Sokka offered the apple to her. Katara turned her head slowly looking from Sokka to the apple then back to Aang. "No Thank you" she said in a weak voice.

Sokka looked at her firmly. "Katara it's been almost two days you have to eat something." He offered the apple again. Only this time he put it in her hand. Katara just shook her head "I'm not hungry" she tried to hand it back to him. Sokka didn't even make a grab for it. " Eat it!" he said in a commanding, slightly pleading, voice. Katara was too tired to argue with him. She took a small bite. In an instant her whole body was full of energy and she realized just how hungry she was. She took bite again this one was bigger than the first. It didn't take long for her to finish it. " Thank you" She replied satisfyingly wiping the remnants of the apple off her mouth.

Sokka remained by her side for a few minutes until he spoke this time he was calmer. "You need to sleep Katara." She didn't answer him. "Katara I know how painful this is for you but I just want you to know that if you want to talk I'm here." She remained silent. With a heavy sigh he got up " Have it your way" He slowly walked away. "Sokka" Katara cried in a sorrowful tone finally turning her head away from Aang. Sokka turned around to see tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were blood red from crying and her face was partially sagged from the lack of sleep. Sokka walked over to her and gave her a hug. She began weeping uncontrollably. Sokka held her tightly as she buried her face in his chest. "It's okay Katara. Everything is going to be alright." Her voice was weak when she spoke " I already lost mom to the fire nation I don't want to lose him too." Sokka hated seeing her in pain. He wished that there was something he could do.

He realized that there was only thing he could do to ease her suffering was by giving her a positive outlook. "Katara he's going to be fine. When has he ever let us down? Aang is pretty tough for a kid his age. I mean if we learned anything from all this it's that Aang never gives up. He's got more determination than any of us. He'll pull through I know he will." Katara was still crying but her voice sounded a little more relieved. " I know he will Sokka but the thing that scares me the most is what if you're wrong? What if he doesn't wake up? What if he…"

"You can't think like that!" Sokka said bringing his face to hers making eye contact. " Aang is going to be fine." Sokka said sounding more confident. Katara nodded her head slowly. "I know," she took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, speaking in her normal tone "But still I can't stand the thought of ever losing him. He's made a difference in my life, I can't imagine my life without him." Sokka smiled "To be honest I can't either."

When Katara had calmed down Sokka said she needed to sleep. This time she didn't argue with him. Sokka brought out his sleeping bag and laid it out right next to were Aang was sleeping then he left telling Katara to sleep well. When Katara laid down she suddenly realized how tired she was. It was difficult to keep her eyes open. She turned over and looked at his face one more time. She listened to his slow but steady breathing. He looked so peaceful she couldn't help but smile. Kissing him on his cheek she whispered " Good night Aang… I'll see you in the morning." Katara reached out and clasped his hand. Finally she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"_Good night Katara."_


	2. Chapter 2 revelations

**Revelation:**

Ba Sing Sae

It was only two day's since the Avatar and his companions escaped Ba sing Sae. Two days since he had betrayed his uncle one of the only members of his family that ever showed true him compassion. Two days since he regretted his decision to betray the Avatar who, in the past, had saved his life: Twice. "_Did I do the right thing_?" Whispered a tall muscled young man. (With a huge scare on his left eye) Zuko glared out at moonlight from the window of his room. He had been given the guest room in the palace. On the opposite wing of the earth kings room. Which Azula now occupied. He was tense not by what he had done but the fact that tomorrow he would begin his long trek back home to see his father. When Ba Sing Sa was conquered the word was sent immediately to him. His reply came just as swiftly the letter congratulated on Azula about her success but the letter was mostly directed to Zuko. It said he wanted to see only him immediately. Azula was to remain in Ba Sing Sae until further notice.

Though Zuko was excited about going home the thought of facing his father sent shivers down his spin. The last time the two of them met was in the Agni Kai arena. The day Zuko's identity was established to whole world. "_The banished prince cursed to chase the avatar for all eternity_." Zuko let out a pitiful sigh when the thought of the look of the young waterbenders pitiful face when he said those words. Then the look of betrayal in her eyes when he sided with Azula entered his mind, then the Avatars lifeless body falling to the ground when he was struck by lightening, the waterbenders expression of sadness when she looked at him, and his Uncles face of shame when he was captured by the Dai Lee. Zuko felt a great pain in his chest that took the breath out of his body. He fell to his knees trying to grasp with what had happened to him. Then a single tear rolled down his right eye " What have I done!" he whispered. He then brought his hand to his face touching his scar. He remembered his fathers-disgusted expression when he refused to duel him. He remembered how much rage he felt toward his father when he was told how the mark on his face couldn't be healed. He began to think of everything that had happened to him up to this point. " What have I done!" he said in a louder tone.

Even if his father exonerated his banishment things would probably be the same as before. His father would continue to favor his sister over him, he would continue to be ignored whenever he spoke to his father, and he began to wonder if his father would even consider passing the thrown over to him when his time of death had come to pass. "Would things ever change between us?" Zuko brought himself to his feet as he pondered the question in his head. " Is this the future I get to look forward to? A future were my own father will exonerate my banishment then toss me aside like old news and expect me to be grateful to him. Am I doomed to live under the shadow of my sister while my accomplishments take a back seat to hers, " Zuko was nearly hysterical "It's his fault that I'm here now, it's his fault that my mother is gone and it's his fault that I am now permanently disfigured." Zuko hands ignited with fire when he screamed at the top of his lungs "I HATE HIM!" Smoke poured profusely out of his mouth.

The smoke finally cleared and the fire in his hands went out. He slowed down his breathing. He knew what had to be done but for know had to wait maybe he was getting foolish or maybe he was getting ahead of himself. He decided to see how it played out if it went the way he thought it was going to go then he would break his uncle out of his prison and sever all of his ties with the fire nation once and for all. Though he knew they would never trust him again he would seek out the avatar and would begin to instruct him in the ways of firebending. "_Now I'm really thinking crazy_." He thought to himself. Though the thought of it made him feel a whole lot better. Like he had finally found his calling, his purpose, his destiny! As he continued to think of this he began to think about his mother would she have believed he was doing the right thing? "_Never forget who you are!" _was her last words to him when she disappeared. He began to wonder if she was still alive. If she were he would try to find her.

He walked over and collapsed on his bed comfortably. He knew that if he went down this road it was going to be dangerous but he didn't care. He knew, in his heart he was doing the right thing that this was who he was. He began to wonder if the avatar and his friends would ever forgive him for what he had done to them. He wouldn't know until he tried. Zuko then wondered how Azula would feel if he did this. Would she expect this or would she be surprised to see that her own brother had double-crossed her. Zuko liked this idea for years his sister had lied, manipulated and used him. The thought of the tables turning on her made him smile.

"You are crazy_."_ He sad out loud. Yet for the first time in his life he actually believed he was thinking clearly. " I'm going to do it!" he said in a loud yet confident tone. Suddenly there was a soft knock on his door startling him. Zuko wondered who it could have been at this hour. He walked over to the door expecting it to be his sister or some servant. To his surprise it was Mai. Mai was a quite, slightly weird, reserved young woman who was, as Azula frequently bragged about, an extremely skilled warrior in the art of concealed weaponry, though Zuko never saw her in action. She always had the look of a bored and cold person on her face. She hardly ever smiled. However this time she seemed to be smiling and, from what Zuko could see, blushing. She was bare foot and in her red fire nation nightgown. Her head was down and she was breathing heavily. The first thoufght that came to his mind was that she looked very beautiful aside from the heavy breathing. Finally she took a deep breath and said in a confident, yet slightly nervous tone " Hi Zuko…May I come in" Zuko looked at her in a confused way. " Uh…Sure" he gestured her to come in. "Would you like a drink or somthing." She looked at him her smile widening she seemed delighted by the offer. "Yes thank you." As she walked in Zuko looked out into the hallway making sure that this wasn't some joke. No one was there he scratched his head baffeled. He shrugged and walked back into his room.


	3. Chapter 3 The Forgotten Warrior

**The Forgotten Warrior**

Prisons hold somewhere in fire nation territory

The pain began to surge through her thigh again as it did everyday since that dreadful encounter with Azula. She awoke up the pain was overwhelming unbearable. She felt her wound it was wet with blood her blood. It had had seeped through her rag again. She threw off her covers and applied pressure to her thigh. The pain was so bad that she almost screamed. No she wouldn't do that not now not ever. Her barrack was dark the only light emanated from the moon from the surrounding windows. She slid her pants down the rag was completely red. She quickly unwrapped it off her thigh every time she saw her wound it made her sick to her stomach. It didn't heal properly and it never seemed to stop bleeding. Quickly she tore a rag from her sleeve and applied it to her wound. To her dismay the blood soaked right through it.

" _Damn that fire nation Princess!" _Suki whispered as she wrapped another rag around her thigh. It was the fourth time that week it had to be changed. Almost everyone was sleeping except her. The burn on her thigh hurt so much that, for several nights, it kept her from sleeping. No matter how many times she cleaned it or how tight she would make the rags blood would continue to seep through it. The good news was she was able to keep it from getting infected. but walking on it proved to be a little more of a challenge but she soon overcame it. She praised herself for that. However the real question that bothered her was would she still be able to fight? Whenever she would speed up her pace , like walking fast or running, her leg would begin to pain her. Occasionally the pains would come out of nowhere. Tears began to run down her face when she tightened the rag around her wound. "How could I have underestimated her like that." She never forgot those words that Azula said to her that fateful day. Her memory slowly went back, as it always did, to that day:

"_Don't you know that fans just make flames stronger" _Azula remarked with an contemptuous smirk. Suki charged forward determined to bring the fire nation princess down. Azula shot another blast of fire, which Suki deflected easily off her shield. Azula ran toward Suki still carrying that demonic smile on her face. Suki knew she probably couldn't beat a skilled fire bender like Azula from a distance she had to rely on close combat. Though Azula was, probably, stronger than her in strength she couldn't deflect a shield made of iron. Suki shifted her stance so that Azula's arm would collide with her shield. When the two of them collided Azula had rammed her shoulder full force into Suki's shield. Azula let out a small cry as the pain circulated through her arm. Despite the pain Azula still held her ground. Suki seeing that Azula was hurt pushed forward knocking the princess off balance. With her free hand landed a powerful punch in Azula's stomach knocking the wind right out of her. Azula fell to her knee doubling over in pain. Suki grabbed her by the hair intending to punch her in the face to knock her out. Azula, quickly regaining her composer, swipe kicked Suki's legs right out from under her. Suki fell on her back hard while her head hit a stone buried in the ground. Azula quickly brought herself to her feet and began to charge at the Kyoshi warrior. Suki dizzily got up just in time to see Azula land a kick in her face sending her right back to the ground. The pain was so over whelming that Suki clutched her face tightly trying to stop the pain. She could already feel blood coming out of her nose." Aw is the Kyoshi warrior in pain." Azula said regaining her composer. Azula stood over Suki now smiling evilly "Here let me help you take your mind off the pain on your face. Azula fired another blast from her fingertip landing on Suki's right thigh. Suki screamed in pain as she struggled to put the fire out. Azula seemed to take great satisfaction from her screams. Azula brought her face down to hers. " Glad I could help" was the last thing Suki heard before she passed out.

When she came too she realized that she, along with the other Kyoshi warriors, had been taken to a prisoner of war camp deep within the fire nation territory. A steep Thirty-five foot wall entirely made of metal surrounded the prison area. It was two hundred and fifty feet long and five hundred feet wide. All of there clothes had been stripped and replaced with prisoners clothing. There make-up had been washed off and all of there weapons had been taken. She immediately sought help from the prison medic for her thigh. However he only provided her with several rags nothing more as was the wardens orders. The warden was a very ruthless individual. He would make them work on making the armor for fire nation soldiers. Every day the prisoners would get up, and be forced to make a certain number of armor. If the armor wasn't made the right way they would whip for their disobedience. Sometimes the warden would go so far as to take prisoners in to be whipped for sole purpose of hearing them scream. He, above all else, enjoyed hearing the screams of people in pain. It seemed to give him great satisfaction. Suki along with the other Kyoshi warriors had been in that room many times. Due to many failed escape attempts. Suki had quite collection of scares on her back. But she never screamed. No matter how many times he had her whipped or beaten she refused to scream. She would never give him the satisfaction. The interesting thing was , to her, was that she never knew his name he simply went by the warden to both the prisoners and to his subordinates

Despite everything he did to her Suki respected the warden as an adversary. No matter how many times she tried to escape he would always find a way to be one step ahead of her. If she ever did anything to him he would always find a way to get back at her. Between the two of them it was a battle of wits. Which side would give in first. The warden would never give up he would make sure that she never escaped his prison as long as this war continued. This was the one reason she respected him over everything else he would never give up and neither would she. If he was trying to crush her spirit he never would. She tightened the rag on last time before she slipped her pants back on. She limped out of the prisoner barrack and walked into the recreational yard. It really wasn't much of a yard. The floor was entirely made of metal so that no earth bender could bend. As always there were guards posted at the top of the walls already watching her movements. Suki didn't care she would frequently go out there and look at the moon to think about him."_Sokka" _she said to herself as warm breeze engulfed her. She wanted nothing more to see him again, to hold him again, to kiss him again.

While she daydreamed her eye's happened to glance at the guards when she realized that they weren't there. In there place stood the warden. The warden held a gaze of both frustration and curiosity. It was as if he trying to figure out what she was thinking. She returned his gaze in a cold hatful stare. The two of them would frequently have this little staring contest of theirs just to see who would walk away first. Sometimes she'd win sometimes he'd win. Though the two of them held their gazes for a long time Suki was in no mood this evening for a contest. She quickly shifted her gaze away from him and staggered back to the barracks.

The warden held a trace of disappointment on his face. He spat with disgust she gave up. Though he won that little contest it didn't feel like a victory. He shook his head he had expected it to be much more challenging. He too respected this girl as an adversary. When she first came to the prison, though she was unconscious, he could tell she was going to be trouble. She had the face of a leader. A person who would defy him to the very end. He hated her for that. She had hope and he knew that no matter what he did to her he could never make her give up that hope. There was also the possibility the prisoners would follow her example. That would lead to a whole lot of trouble that he didn't want to have to deal with. No matter what he did to her she would never succumb to his methods of torture. Every time he caught her escaping she would always try to find another way of escaping. He respected her for that. She never gave up and she would never give up the hope of escaping. He would, also never give up trying to confine her to his prison. The warden began to walk back to his cabin on the far end of the prison. Before he entered the stairwell leading to his room he took one last glance at the Kyoshi warrior as she entered the barracks. He smirked "_Keep fighting the good fight." _

Suki sat back down onto her cot. Her thigh didn't hurt as much as it did a few minutes ago. She looked around the barrack all the prisoners were sleeping. Even the Kyoshi warriors were to. Some of them, like her, had burn marks on themselves but they were not as bad as hers. Suki smiled proudly at them. These girls were not just her soldiers to command they were her friends and family. No matter what she did or any decision she made they would always stand by her side. She grinned happily shifting her gaze back to the moon and smiled. She would get out, and she would see Sokka again. She laid back on her cot resting her head on her pillow. The cot wasn't that uncomfortable it would be a little difficult to fall asleep in. She closed her eye's and fell back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 His enemies origins

**His Enemies Origins **

Ba Sing Sae

The word traitor had never really appeased to Iroh. To him it sounded like something disgusting or distasteful. He wasn't a traitor and he knew that what he had done at the North Pole was not just for the sake of the Water tribe or for the fire nation it was for the entire world as well. He knew that the balance had to be kept. Without the balance everything would be thrown into chaos. "I wish I had some tea." Iroh said, as he licked his lips longing for the taste of tea. He sat in the center of his cell. He had been in there since that fateful day in the crystal catacombs of old Ba sing sa. His cell was entirely made of special kind of metal. Making it impossible to melt with fire bending. There were Dai Lee agents posted outside of his cell door making sure he didn't try anything. There was no light inside except from light emanating from the door. He didn't exactly know what was going to happen to him. Most likely he would be taken back to his brother to answer for his crimes against the fire nation. Or maybe his brother would let Azula administer her own brand of justice on him. He really hoped it would be option one. He never regretted helping the avatar escape. He knew that the avatar was the only hope of saving the world from his brother. He believed that his brother had lost his mind and that this war was destroying his nation.

What bothered him most though was that Zuko, his own nephew, betrayed him. He didn't blame Zuko for having hope that he might have a chance to redeem himself to his father. He was just disappointed in the decision he had made. He had put himself into a difficult position. He had no doubt that when he sided with Azula he would regret it. Azula was a person who, by her very nature, was evil. He was offered a chance at redemption but for all the wrong reasons. Azula only used him for her own twisted purpose. Iroh could see right through Azula's offer when she told him that if he helped her father would welcome him back home. He could have easily told Zuko that she was manipulating him. But alas he knew that in the end it was Zuko who had to make his own choice. That day had changed everything. He cursed Zuko's name under his breath. Because of Zuko Ba Sing Sae was now in the hands of Azula, because of Zuko he was in the prison hold. He didn't blame Zuko he just knew that Zuko was going to regret every decision he made from that moment on.

A noise emanated from his cell door he disrupting his concentration. The little compartment on the bottom of the cell door opened. " Dinner" said the guard coldly as he slid the tray of food in. Iroh looked at his meal with disgust. It was only a loaf of bread that looked stale and a cup of water that had weird little bugs swimming in it. He was a big man he needed good food. Good food and a great beverage to go with it.

He imagined his plate filled with appetizing morsels. Five silver platters plates one with a roasted fish, another one with a huge T –bone steak from a wolf bat, a small bowl of rice, steamed vegetables, mashed potatoes covered with gravy and a huge pot of tea " I really wish I had some tea."

Then a thought occurred to him grabbing his cup of water he rushed to the door. "Excuse me sir" he called to the guard. The guard stopped walking but still had his back to him. In an aggravated tone he replied "What?" Iroh smiled innocently. "Could I trade this cup of water in for a small pot of Jasmine tea please?" The guard turned his head around. His face was expressionless however his left eyebrow was raised. "Was that a serious question?" Iroh looked at him confused. "Ah…yeah I'm always series when it comes to tea?" The guard lowered his eyebrow, his face had gone stern. "No!" he turned and walked down hallway not looking back. Iroh let out a sigh of misery. He looked back at his bread in his dinner plate. He gave a small smile "At least it's something." He took the bread and took a small bite. It was so stale that he spat his contents out instantly.

He pushed his food tray aside then sat in his usual spot and began thinking again. He wondered what his brother might say to him when he returned. It wouldn't be pleasant his brother never liked pleasantries. No with Ozai it was always straight and too the point. In the past he and his brother would always have interesting conversations. He remembered a time when he and Ozai actually got along with each other. They would play together, they would get into trouble together, and they were always there for each other. Ozai was always stronger than Iroh and Iroh was more intelligent than Ozai. The two of them were, at one point, very close. However fate had other plans for them. It wasn't until Iroh turned eighteen when seeds of resentment took place in Ozai. Fire Lord Azulon spent a lot of time with Iroh after his eighteenth birthday. At the time no one could measure to his fathers power, skill, or methods in the arts of firebending. Azulon took it upon himself to train Iroh in the ways in fire bending. He learned a lot of powerful moves from his father's teachings. While Iroh grew older the more distant he and Ozai became. They would meet occasionally during the day but other than that they were kept apart due to both Iroh's extensive fire bending training and his military training that his father insisted that he took. Though it took him time Iroh excelled in both fields.

Ozai had also received training in fire bending and military. But Ozai's training was not as demanding as his. Oazi grew more and more jealous of him. Ozai's accomplishments always too a back seat to his. Their father hardly paid attention to Ozai. Soon Ozai confronted Iroh he demanded that Iroh instruct him in the fire bending ways that Azulon taught him. With much hesitation Iroh agreed. To his surprise Ozai excelled faster that he did. Just short of a year Ozai completed his training. Though there training was over Ozai continued to train profusely. Ozai continued his training until he was certain that he had reached his full potential. He sought Iroh out and challenged him to an Agni Kai in front of the entire kingdom. He told Iroh that this might be his last hope of ever proving himself to his father. Though Iroh knew he would be beaten severely, for Ozai was always stronger than him, he said he would do it for his brother's sake.

When the day came everyone was excited. The Agni Kai had lasted all morning and it went as he had expected it. Though he was able to hold his own against his brother for the most of it in the end it was Ozai who emerged victories. After the dual Azulon approached the two of them. Instead of congratulating Ozai for his victory. Azulon congratulated him, Iroh, for lasting as long as he did. He then scolded at Ozai. He said that the only reason Ozai could have won was that he had spied on Iroh during his training sessions. Azulon even went as far as to call him a weak self centered person who should have never been born.

He and Ozai were shocked by what Azulon had said. He had never heard his father say such terrible things to Ozai. Azulon had spoken to Ozai as if he were a dog or a poor peasant begging for money on the street. When Ozai heard this it broke his heart. No matter what he did he would never get his fathers approval. When Azulon left the two of them he tried to talk to Ozai. Ozai just shoved him aside. Ozai said that he hated him and that never wanted to see him again.

Tears filled up in Iroh's eyes as reality was coming back for him. From that point on Ozai had only seen Iroh during there war meetings. Other than that Ozai had kept away from him. Iroh snapped back into reality. He knew his brother had lost his mind and he knew that the Ozai he once knew was gone forever consumed by his jealousy, his hatred and by his power. He knew that his brother had to be stopped. That was probably one of the reasons why he helped Aang and his friends escape. "_The Avatar is the only hope for the world now_." Fatigue began to take Iroh. He walked over to his cot, laid his head back on his pillow. " I really wish I could have had some tea before bed." Then he shut his eyes and began to dream the same dream he had had every night since he had returned home from the 600 day siege at Ba Sing Sae: Young Lu Ten and him running through the fields together playing happily.


End file.
